Get Well Soon Lee Sungmin
by Choi Hye Soo
Summary: Hanya Fict pendek special untuk Lee Sungmin yang sejak kemarin tidak dalam keadaan sehat.. /ONESHOOT/Family/Brothership/ Just Read if you want to know...


**Get Well Soon Lee Sungmin**

**Main Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Another Cast : Super Junior member, Manager Hyung**

* * *

Hanyalah Fiction yang Hye buat special buat Sungminnie oppa~

Hari ini, kalian pasti uda dengar kan tadi pagi kita semua di hebohkan dengan kabar Sungmin oppa yang sakit kemaren, Beberapa hari kemarin karena tangan oppa yang cedera, tadi pagi terlihat jelas betapa lemas dan sakitnya Minnie oppa dari video di Sukira itu…

Hye bener-bener nangis liat Minnie oppa waktu di sukira,. T_T

dia begitu lemas, dan menahan sakit. Tapi masih berusaha untuk tenang dan tertawa. Salut Hye sama dia.. ^^

Jadi Hye, hanya ingin mencurahkan semua kekhawatiran Hye pada BunnyMin melalui tulisan agar gak nyesek lagi.. Go Go Fighting Lee Sungmin….

* * *

**Sungmin POV**

"Hyung…"

"Hyung ireona…. Ppalli ireona hyung"

"Minnie Hyung…."

Rentetan kata itu terus terdengar masuk ke dalam pendengaranku membuatku mau tidak mau terbangun dari tidur singkatku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku di goncang secara pelan. Mataku masih terasa berat dan masih tertutup sempurna, ingin rasanya aku meninju orang yang mengganggu tidurku ini, tapi aku mungkin ku lakukan itu karena apa? Tentu aku tidak akan tega menyakiti dongsaeng kesayanganku ini.

"Kyu~ diamlah, aku masih ngantuk" kataku meracau dan membalikan tubuhku membelakangi sumber yang mengganggu itu.

"Aissh hyung, ppalli ireona… Kau tidak mau kita telat di Comeback Stage pertama kita kan?" katanya lagi masih berusaha membangunkanku. Selama beberapa detik aku diam mencerna setiap kata yang di ucapan Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" loncatku langsung terbangun saat memoriku mengingatkan bahwa hari ini kami akan melakukan Comeback Stage pertama kami di Mnet Countdown. Aku menatap horror kea rah Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangku bingung. Mungkin dia juga kaget aku langsung loncat dari ranjangku.

"Jam berapa ini Kyu?" tanyaku

"Jam 6 Hyung., cepatlah mandi lalu kita sarapan, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat" katanya seraya pergi dengan memainkan PSPnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil handuk dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Aku sedikit meringis memegangi kepalaku, sedikit pusing. Mungkin karena aku bangun dengan tidak etisnya, tak ambil pusing segera ku basuh tubuhku dengan air.

15 menit kemudian aku sudah siap dan langsung menuju meja makan di dorm lantai 11 ini. Ku lihat Teuki Hyung, Kangin Hyung, Yesung Hyung, Shindong Hyung, HaeHyuk, Wooki, dan Kyuhyun tengah menyantap sarapan paginya. Aku duduk di kursiku setelah member salam pada mereka. Dengan cepat kami menghabiskan sarapan kami.

**Sungmin POV End**

Hari ini Super Junior akan melakukan Comeback Stage 6JIB pertama mereka di Mnet Countdown, membawakan 2 lagu mereka Sexy Free & Single dan From U. Puluhan ELF sudah menunggu di depan gedung Mnet dari pagi demi bisa menyaksikan dan mendukung 10 Superman mereka. Tapi sayangnya ELF harus menelan ludah kecewa. Hanya ada beberapa ELF yang di ijinkan masuk. Hanya sekitar 20 ELF yang di ijinkan masuk untuk menyaksikan prerecord Sexy Free & Single. Dan sekitar 180 orang untuk prerecord From U.

ELF sedikit kecewa dengan pengumuman itu., Tapi tidak menghilangkan semangat mereka mendukung sehingga mereka masih setia menunggu di luar gedung Mnet.

Tidak hanya ELF yang kecewa, para member Super Junior pun sangat kecewa dengan berita itu. Mereka merasa bersalah membiarkan para ELF yang sudah payah datang tetap tidak bisa masuk dan setia menunggu mereka di luar. Hal itu membuat mood para member sedikit turun. Tapi tentu mereka tetap harus semangat hari ini, Masih tidak boleh mengecewakan ELF lagi.

Akhirnya giliran mereka tiba, merekapun telah bersiap di back stage.

Dan tibalah saatnya., Teriakan riuh ELF membuat semangat mereka kembali full. Lagu pertama adalah From U, di buka dengan suara indah milik KRY.

**Sungmin POV**

Kami sudah membawakan lagu pertama. FromU.. Sekarang kami sedang bersiap untuk tampil SFS…

"Siall…" Umpatku dalam hati. Aku meringis kembali memegangi kepalaku. Pusing yang tadi pagi ku rasakan kembali muncul. Beberapa menit lagi kami tampil, tapi sakit ini.. Issshh~ erangku kecil.

"Hyung, Gwenchana?" ku lihat dongsaeng mungilku ini –Ryeowook- Ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku mulai berakting di depannya, aku tidak mau membuat Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul khawatir.

"Ne, Gwenchana wooki-ah" Kataku menenangkan sambil memasang senyum manisku.

"Jinja? Kau terlihat pucat hyung" katanya lagi

"Ne, Ah, ayo kita harus tampil. Kkajja.." aku langsung menarik tangan wooki menuju back stage berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan,

Di sinilah kami sekarang. Stage di mulai. Sampai saat ini berjalan lancer, aku masih bisa menahan rasa sakit yang teramat ini. Aku sudah menyanyikan partku., dan tibalah di tengah lagu. Tetapi saat di bagian Reff tiba-tiba rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi. Aku tidak kuat, Sungguh. Aku mulai mundur ke belakang. Ada keterkejutan yang ku lihat dari wajah Shindong Hyung dan Yesung Hyung yang memang berada di samping. Aku terduduk beberapa detik sambil memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut kuta. Kembali aku melihat raut kekhawatiran dari Shindong Hyung yang sempat melirikku namun berakting seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Oh tentu kami harus Professional. Setelah merasa agak baikan aku kembali ke posisiku dan melanjutkan dance dan nyanyian kembali. Aku bisa bertahan hingga akhir lagu.

**Sungmin POV End**

**Shindong POV**

Kami tengah perform Comeback Stage pertama. Cukup berjalan lancar menurutku. Aku benar-benar senang. Hasil latihan kami akhirnya bisa di lihat dan bisa menyenangkan para ELF. Hingga saat perform SFS sesuatu membuatku tercengang kaget.

Awalnya sangat berjalan lancar tetapi Di saat Reff tengah lagu SFS aku di buat kaget oleh salah satu dongsaengku. Sungmin. Ya, tiba-tiba dia mundur dan keluar formasi ., Aku melirik ada dengannya dan Omoo.. Aku melihat dia terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Apa dia sakit? Sungguh aku ingin menghentikan dance ini sekarang dan menolongnya, tapi kami harus bersikap professional. Aku melirik kea rah lain, ya kearah yesung Hyung yang sepertinya juga menyadari tingkah sungmin.

Selama beberapa detik ia terduduk, dan akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke formasi dan mulai dance bersama kami lagi hingga akhir.

**Shindong POV End**

Perform selesai, Comeback Stage pertama sukses. Member Super Junior berbondong-bondong keluar stage setelah perform selesai. Yesung dan Shindong tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendatangi Sungmin yang sempat membuat mereka kaget sekaligus khawatir.

"Minnia-ah Gwenchana?" Tanya Yesung

Kini mereka ada di waiting room. Sungmin terduduk lemas sambil meminum sebotol air mineral. Raut kekhawatiran muncul dari para member setelah tahu apa yang terjadi saat perform dari Shindong dan Yesung.

"Ne, Hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Mianhae aku mengacaukan perform kita" Sungmin menjawab sambil menundukan kepalanya menyesal.

"Yak, bukan itu yang kami khawatirkn, kalau sakit kepala tidak bisa, kau membuat kami khawatir" sergah Kangin yang di ikuti anggukan dari semua member. Sungguh Sungmin merasa tidak enak sekarang.

"Mianhae Hyungdeul, Dongsaengdeul" katanya lirih sambil menundukan kepala.

"Aniya, kau tidak salah apapun Minnie-ah. Kau harus banyak istirahat nanti ne?" Suara Leeteuk membuat Sungmin menjadi lebih ingin menangis, terlebih saat Leeteuk mengelus lembut surai blonde sungmin menunjukan sisi keibuannya (?)

**Sungmin POV**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan siaran Sukira ku bersama Ryeowook. Jam menunjukan pukul 01:00 KST saat aku dan wooki menginjakan kaki di dorm. Sepi.. Tentu saja. Yesung Hyung, dan Eunhyuk pasti sudah tidur. Aku dan wooki langsung masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing. Jujur, kepalaku masih sangat berdenyut sakit, dan pikiranku melayang ke comeback stage kami. Karena kesalahan tadi, aku mendapat beberapa kritik tajam yang ku dengar dari para Antis bahkan Netizen. Itu tambah membuatku pusing.

Aku memasuki kamarku, dan langsung mengganti pakaianku. Sejak aku masuk hingga sekarang Kyuhyun terus memperhatikanku dengan tatapan intens. Ia bahkan mempause PSPnya saat aku masuk. Aku sedikit risih di tatap seperti itu.

"Wae Kyunie?" Tanyaku akhirnya

"Hyung, masih sakit kan?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa" kataku sembari menidurkan tubuh lelahku di ranjang empukku.

"Bohong., Mukamu masih pucat tau" Kyuhyun masih saja memborongku dengan pertanyaan.

"Sudahlah kyu, aku mau tidur. Kau juga tidurlah., besok jadwal kita padat." Aku berusaha mengganti topic yang tidak mengenakan bagiku ini.

Beberapa detik tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung harus kuat ne? Kalau kau perlu tempat bersandar aku selalu disini bersama hyung. Aku dan Hyungdeul tidak akan meninggalkan Hyung." Katanya panjang lebar tetapi sangat lembut.

Aku masih diam pada posisiku menelungkupan wajahku pada bantal. Aku mendengar semua kata-katanya tapi pura-pura sudah terlelap. Aku tak menggubris pernyataannya. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tak sanggup. Saat ini tanpa ku perintah cairan bening memburu keluar dari kelopak mataku, bersamaan mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun mendengar isakanku. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengatakan itu. Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu saat aku sedang siarang dan di penuhi rasa sakit dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Akhirnya dengan sangat bodohnya aku Mengepost apa yang kurasakan pada miniblogku. Tapi baru beberapa menit ku post sudah banyak comment yang masuk dan itu menyadarkanku akan sesuatu, dan aku memutuskan untuk menghapus Post yang baru saja ku mataku semakin tumpah mengingat semua coment menguatkanku dari ELF. Aku Lee Sungmin yang terkenal sebagai namja kuat sekarang sedang membasahi bantalku oleh air mata. Aku menangis dalam diam.

**Sungmin POV End**

SKIP TIME

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Comeback Stage pertama Super Junior. Jadwal semakin padat yang membuat para member mulai tak memiliki waktu untuk istirahat. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaan Sungmin yang memang sedikit turun?

Masih teringat jelas bagaimana perasaan Sungmin minggu lalu di mulai dari mistake stage yang tidak sengaja di buatnya . Dan juga Akibat dari ulahnya yang tidak pikir panjang dengan mem post apa yang ia rasakan begitu saja di miniblog walaupun pada akhirnya ia menghapuskan dengan cepat, banyak ELF yang khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, selama beberapa hari banyak pesan yang menyemangati seorang Lee Sungmin. Begitupun dengan member lain yang semakin perhatian dengan Sungmin. Itu membuat Sungmin senang sekaligus sedih. Sedih karena membuat orang lain khawatir dan senang karena merasa dirinya masih sangat di cintai oleh orang lain.

Tetapi sepertinya badai tidak berhenti menghantam hari-hari Lee Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Sehari setelah mistake stage yang ia lakukan, ia mendapat kabar bahwa perform Drama Musicalnya "Jack The Reapper" di Canceled. Tidak… Sungmin tetap bermain dalam Dramus itu hanya saja tanggal performnya berubah. Sungmin sedikit kecewa karena ia juga telah menyiapkan perannya dengan baik dan sekarang di Canceled. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sungmin hanya akan menunggu tanggal baru untuk performnya.

Tidak hanya itu, lagi-lagi sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Lee Sungmin. Sungmin terpeleset saat perform di salah satu comeback stage 6JIB mereka. Tidak terluka parah memang, hanya saja ada cedera ringan di pergelengan Tangan kirinya.

ELF serasa berhenti bernafas mendengar banyaknya berita mengkhawatirkan dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Setiap hari pesan-pesan Keep Strong Lee Sungmin, ELFalways love Lee Sungmin, Lee Sungmin Hwaiting terus masuk ke dalam account twitternya dan juga miniblognya, bahkan banyak pesan yang terkirimkan ke dorm mereka.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah, Ia telah membuat semua orang khawatir….

**Sungmin POV**

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? 1 minggu ini terasa sangat lama dan sedikit menyakitkan. Aku masih ingat saat aku terpeleset dan menyebabkan tanganku cedera, Sakit.. ya saat itu sakit sekali tapi aku berusaha kuat dan selalu memberikan senyumanku untuk ELF.

ELF dan semua yang ada di sampingku sudah terlalu baik. Mereka terus menyemangatiku dan selalu membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Sakit yang kurasakan akan hilang seketika saat melihat senyuman di wajah orang-orang yang ku cintai, di wajah para ELF tersetia kami.

Tapi, Hari ini.. Ya… Aku Drop… Kesehatan kembali menurun. Sakit di kepalaku kembali muncul. Apa aku terlalu lelah? Bukannya aku sudah biasa dengan Full jadwal, tapi kenapa harus drop seperti ini. Aku mengerang kesakitan di dalam mobil. Sakit di kepala dan di tanganku sungguh menyiksa. Aku mengistirahakan tubuhku di mobil ini sendirian.

Ya, aku sudah berada di KBS untuk kembali siaran Sukira mala mini bersama Ryeowook. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum on air.

Aku bisa merasakan badanku melemas dan mataku sungguh ingin menutup saat ini tapi tiba-tiba suara ketukan kaca mobil membangunkanku. Ku lihat manager hyung menyuruhku untuk segera turun.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku harus kuat. Lee Sungmin adalah orang yang kuat. Berbagai kata semangat ku lontarkan untukku sendiri. Aku keluar dengan badan seperti melayang, Sakit, Pusing dan Lemas.

Manager Hyung yang melihatku dengan miris

"Gwenchana Minnie?" tanyanya khawatir

"Ne hyung, kepalaku sedikit pusing dan aku merasa lemas" kataku.

"Apa kau kuat? Jika tidak aku akan mengantarmu pulang, biar wooki yang on air sendiri.." tawar managerku

"Ani Hyung, Aku kuat kok, tenang saja" Kataku menenangkan. Bagaimana aku bisa istirahat jika dongsaengku sedang berjuang sendirian menghimbur para pendengar setia kami. Dan lagi Aku harus bersikap Proffesional.

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju KTR. Wooki langsung menyambutku dengan tatapan khawatir begitu pula dengan para staff KTR. Ya spertinya wajah lemas dan pucatku tak mampu ku sembunyikan. Biarlah yang penting aku menyelesaikan tugasku.

**Sungmin POV End**

"Minnie Hyung Gwenchana? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri Hyung" Wooki terlihat sangat khawatir bagaimana tidak, mata sungmin sudah terlihat sayu dan bahkan untuk berjalanpun sudah gontai.

Merasa pertanyaannya di acuhkan, wooki hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia hanya tidak mau Hyungnya ini tambah sakit, lebih baik ia siaran sendiri malam ini.

"Hyuung~"

"ne, wooki-ah gwenchana.. Tenang saja em?" kata sungmin lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang, kau lihat saja penampilanmu sekarang. Mengkhawatirkan" kata wooki sedikit kesal dengan sikap keras kepala sungmin.

"Sudahalah, Kajja., sebentar lagi kita on air.." Ajak sungmin langsung menarik tangan wooki memasuki box onair.

Entah kekuatan dari mana saat on air di mulai sungmin dapat berbicara dengan baik walau sedikit serak dan parau. Ryeowook lebih banyak mengambil peran mala mini. Acara berjalan sangat lama bagi Sungmin. Berbagai cara ia coba untuk menahan rasa pusing dan mualnya, dari makan permen, main gitar, minum di lakukan saat lagu di putar dan beberapa cf. Tapi tetap tak terlalu bereffect.

Setelah 2 jam siaran, akhirnya ini adalah acara penutup. Rasanya Sungmin sudah ingin jatuh saja, tapi ia bertekad tidak akan pingsan, dia tak mau lebih merepotkan dari ini. Dengan lemas dan gontai ia member salam kepada para staff yang sebelumnya menyemangatinya dan berdoa gar ia cepat sembuh. Setelah itu Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan manager Hyung kembali ke mobil dengan cepat menuju ke dorm.

Setelah sampaidi dorm dengan kekuatan terakhir sungmin menuju kamar dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya. Tanpa menyadari beberapa tatap mata memandangnya dengan penuh rasa cemas. Ya Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah sungmin yang telah tertidur lelap itu. Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh letih Sungmin, membenarkan posisi sungmin menjadi lebih nyaman.

"Hyung, Badan Minnie Hyung, agak demam.." Kata Kyuhyun kepada yesung dan Eunhyuk seraya mengecek suhu tubuh sungmin. Hal itu membuat semburat kekhawatiran semakin jelas di wajah mereka bertiga.

"Akan ku ambilkan kompres untuknya" Eunhyuk langsung pergi ke dapur menyiapkan apa saja yang di butuhkan untuk sekedar menurunkan suhu tubuh sungmin.

Akhirnya, tanpa sadar 3 orang itu rela menunggui sungmin semalaman dan bergiliran mengganti kompresan sehingga suhu tubuh sungmin sudah kembali normal.

**Sungmin POV**

Tubuhku seperti mati rasa. Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing. Aku terbangun saat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Aku membuka mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dahiku, tanganku mengambil sesuatu yang agak dingin itu. Ku lihat dengan mata sayu. Handuk basah?

Tidak pikir panjang aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Ya, aku melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung hyung tengah tertidur di ranjang milik kyuhyun, dan astaga.. Eunhyuki tidur di sebelahku dengan posisi duduk sambil menaruh kepalanya di pinggiran kasurku.

'Kenapa mereka di sini' batinku

Hanya ada satu jawabannya. Seperti tadi malam aku tambah parah sehingga harus di kompres dan mereka bertiga menemaniku.

Deg..

Tanpa ku perintahkanbulir-bulir air mata kembali meluncur dari kedua pucuk mataku. Aku sangat senang masih memiliki mereka sebagai keluargaku. Mereka yang setia menemaniku, dan merawatku saat aku sakit. Dengan cepat aku menghapus jejak air mata ini. Aku tidak ingin menangis, tidak ada lagi yang membuatku sedih dan sakit. Aku benar-benar sudah sembuh sekarang hanya dengan merasakan banyak cinta yang di berikan untukku.

SKIP TIME

"Hyung.. Kau yakin mau tampil?"

"Iya Minnie, istirahatlah dulu, kami tidak ingin sakitmu tambah parah"

"Iya hyung… teuki hyung benar, istirahat saja ne?"

Rentetan bujukan yang menyuruhku untuk tidak usah ikut tampil keluar dari mulut Hyungdeul dan Dongsaengdeul ku,,, Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku ingin tampil dengan mereka.

"Aish, aku sudah sehat.. kalian tenang saja.. Aku ingin ikut tampil.." Aku berusaha meyakinkan mereka dengan tersenyum ceria.

Aku memang sudah sehat, aku sehat karena menerima banyak cinta dari orang-orang di sekitarku.

Akhirnya mereka pasrah mengijinkanku untuk ikut tampil.

Ya., Sekarang kami sedang berada di Mnet Countdown. Ini Stage kedua kami disini.

Seminggu yang lalu, penampilanku tidak terlalu baik dan sekarang aku bertekad untuk tampil sebaik mungkin.

Semua bersiap, dan aku bisa mendengar teriakan ELF dari backstage ini. Teriakan yang sangat keras membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Yap, ini saatnya menunjukan bahwa Lee Sungmin sudah tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi karena Ia adalah orang yang sangat kuat.

Perform kami saat ini berjalan lancar. Tawa riang ELF bisa ku lihat dari atas Stage ini membuatku menarik senyuman lebar.

Dan lengkaplah sudah Kebahagian Lee Sungmin dan seluruh member Super Junior saat sebuah piala winner berada di tangan mereka. Ya mereka menjadi Winner di minggu ini. Ini adalah Piala kedua kami setelah piala yang kami dapatkan di Song Champion sebagai hasil dari kerja keras kami selama ini. Dan sebagai bukti seberapa besar cinta ELF kepada mereka, apapun yang terjadi ELF akan selalu ada untuk mendukung dan mensupport setiap member Super Junior Forever..

_**''THE FIRST THING THAT CAME INTO MY MIND AT THIS MOMENT, IS MY PARENTS, MY PARENTS THAT ARE AT HOME RIGHT NOW, THANK YOU, I LOVE YOU. AND ALL THE FANS WHO CAME DOWN TODAY.''**_

**-Lee Sungmin-**

** Mnet M-CountDown  
**

* * *

Jjang selesai semua kegalauan dan kesedihan Hye abis nulis ini, hahaha

Apalagi udah liat Sungmin Oppa uda ceria lagi waktu M Countdown tadi sore. Kyyaa~~ Hye udah tenang….

Tapi tetap selalu berdoa buat Lee Sungmin agar dia bisa sembuh total dan kuat~!

Get Well Soon for King of Aegyo Lee Sungmin..

Oiyah,, Hye juga mau teriak…

CHUKAE OPPADEULL~! Hahahaha

Winner di MCountDown.. dan juga sales 6JIB yang sudah mencapai 100.000 coppies dalam waktu kurang dari 10 hari….. XDDDD

Sudahlah.. Hye ucapin jeongmal Gomawo buat para reader yang uda baca cerita gak jelas alurnya ini.. Hahaha

Gomawo *Bow


End file.
